


L'amore in tazza

by Ricci13



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mpreg, Police
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricci13/pseuds/Ricci13
Summary: Brolly es un policía que al ser ascendido en su puesto, fue trasladado de zona. Ahora en una nueva ciudad y con sus nuevos y estrictos horarios, ha conocido un café restaurante de camino a su trabajo ubicado en una amplia esquina. Brolly visita el salón antes y después de su trabajo, pidiendo siempre lo mismo: un café y algo para acompañarlo. Este, empieza a apreciar con una sonrisa en sus labios, el nuevo toque con el que empezaron a hacer el café, lo cual eran dibujos realizados con finura y delicadeza sobre su espuma blanca. Un corazón en la crema, unas palabras de amor en italiano y una pregunta ¿Por qué solo a mí me hacen dibujos en el café?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y la Toei como todos mis trabajos hasta la fecha.  
> Habrá mención de varios tipos de postres algunas tortas y demás argentinos como: torta fritas, torta rogel e imperial ruso. Exceptuando esas, todas las demás son de la cocina italiana como la pasta flora y demás.   
> Posdata: el arte de hacer dibujos en el café existe y se llama Latte art.  
> y posdata de la posdata: intento ser lo mas "neutra" en cuanto al acento. al ser Arg me es difícil hacer la lectura mas (mexicana (neutro) )

Capitulo uno:   
Una mortífera rutina

 

El ser ascendido era una de las peores cosas que me habían pasado y por mucho, comparado con mi tranquila vida en la ciudad. Pero mi jefe insistió y la paga era mucho mejor que la que tenía actualmente; me alcanzaba de todos modos para pagar el alquiler en el que vivía, pero tuve que dejar de lado la comida de más calidad para pasar a una de terceras marcas. Si sabes cocinar, no importaría mucho la calidad de los alimentos, siempre aras que sepan bien; pero para alguien como yo, quien era un simio en la cocina, el puré y los fideos no tenían tanta diferencia entre sí, a esa cosa color amarillenta ni un litro de aceite podría salvarla… pero en la rutina te acostumbras, y mucho más rápido siendo policía. En los cuarteles no comíamos precisamente comida de calidad. Pero la comida no era el problema en cuestión, si no que era el cambio de puesto, el traslado de mi querida ciudad a un barrio suburbano de clase media-baja. Yo no era rico, si lo fuera no hubiera sido policía, pero si era de clase un poco acomodada. Me había costado horrores adaptarme a la nueva ciudad y ahora me mandaban a un barrio bajo, Era el colmo.  
Pero dada la paga que me ofrecía mi superior, no dude en aceptar; aunque no niego el haber maldecido a los cuatro vientos después de aceptar el traslado. Estaba echo y firmado… la semana entrante empezaría mi mudanza, más cerca de mi puesto. Obvio que ese sería el último lujo que podría darme hasta mi próxima paga, si es que mudarme por segunda vez era un lujo.

Una semana después… 

Contemple el piso de madera clara junto con la única lamparita que poseía el mono ambiente; esta y las dos ventanas eran las únicas responsables de que el lugar, este escasamente iluminado. Estaba agotado, esa era la única palabra que tenía para este momento y aún tenía que desempacar mis cosas y acomodar los muebles. Pero lo dejaría para otro momento, yo ya era bastante desordenado y sucio viviendo solo en mi anterior departamento; eso no cambiaría hoy. Las cajas de pizza y las latas de cerveza no tardarían en acumularse.  
Tome un paquete cervezas de la nevera y me acomode en el sillón de la sala, aun tapado por la manta blanca. Ni me había tomado las molestias de destaparlo, me merecía un descanso después de todo el calvario de la mudanza y la nueva zona. Después de la cuarta cerveza rubia, me quede dormido; estaba agotado.  
11:20 p.m.  
Sonó mi teléfono quien me despertó. Me había olvidado por completo de ir a trabajar esta noche; tome mi celular y atendí al que era mi compañero de guardia, Turles.  
—Hola… perdón por no llamarte antes pero me quede dormido en el departamento; ya estoy por alistarme, no debí tomarme esas cervezas pero no pensé que me dormiría tanto tiempo. — respondí mientras bostezaba y restregaba mis ojos.  
*hey habíamos quedado en que me ibas a llamar, ¡y me prometiste que te tomarías esas cervezas conmigo tarado!* hablo simulando estar enojado. Me reí mientras entraba al baño y me lavaba la cara. *además hoy no es obligatorio que vayas a trabajar. Te invito unas cervezas ¿Qué dices? Después de todo yo si me di el lujo de pasear para conocer la ciudad* seguro ya sabía la ubicación de todos los, pubs y burdeles de la ciudad el muy desvergonzado.  
— nadie me dijo nada, pero si acepto; no se las calles de acá asique decime cerca de que vivís. — enserio, no tenía que reírse por no saber las calles, era nuevo en el barrio ¿que esperaba?  
*okey si, vivo justo en frente de un café restaurant. Comí hoy ahí y es excelente lo que preparan, sin mencionar a los empleados jovencitos que trabajan ahí Broly… ¡oye se me ocurrió una buena idea! Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo y luego vamos a dar una vuelta, quizá encontremos personas interesantes que traer a tu casa y estrenarla, ¿Qué dices compañero? ¿Me dices que si como los viejos tiempos?* Turles alias… Turles, era un loro hablador, hablaba sin parar pero eso no era lo que me molestaba; lo que si lo hacía era que no me dejara hablar a mí, me interrumpía a cada rato  
— hablaste tanto que ya me perdí, pero… — hice una pausa para continuar.  
* Perdón no me controlo cuando empiezo a hablar* volvió a interrumpirme.  
— lo hiciste de nuevo. — hable desganado, aquí vamos otra vez…  
*¿El qué? ¿Qué hice de nuevo?* hablo rápidamente como solía hacer siempre.  
— eso. Lo volviste a hacer de nuevo. — hable soltando un suspiro ya encaminado a la cocina.  
* ¿Pero qué, que hice de nuevo? No sé qué hice de nuevo. * hablo divertido y fastidioso, lo hacía apropósito.  
— me interrumpes cada vez que digo algo y me… — me estoy cansando de hablarle a mi mejor amigo…  
* ¡Claro que no te estoy interrumpiendo! ¡Tú empezaste con eso de “lo hizo de nuevo” y yo no entendía zopenco! * Además de hablar rápido también te interrumpía y gritaba; gritaba aunque estuvieras de frente con él.  
— ¡Shhh! ¿Quieras callarte? ¡Deja de hacerlo! Y dejame ha… —volvió a interrumpirme.  
* ¿Hacer el que? * Ya está, me sobrepaso.  
Contuve mis ganas de gritarle al oído y dejarlo sordo, pero sería peor porque hablaría aún más fuerte y seria todavía más insoportable de lo que ya era. — ¡callate Turles! Acepto las cervezas y pasame a buscar en una hora. Vivo en la calle de Olivos y mi departamento es el último de la calle y... — hable rápido y con la voz gruesa.  
* ¿El rojito? * hablo inocente y conteniendo la risa.  
— ¡si el rojito estúpido! — me pegue una mano a la cara esperando que corte la llamada.  
* ¿Que numero es? * estaba a punto de cortar.  
— ¡preguntale al encargado maldita sea! — y corte antes de que me explotara una vena del cerebro. Y esta era la razón de porque mi mejor amigo y yo no vivíamos juntos. Podíamos ser las personas más unidas y compañeras en el trabajo pero, el trabajo y el hogar son dos mundos distintos. Creo que no podría aguantar un mes sin patearle el culo y mandarlo a volar por la ventana.  
Estas conversaciones eran normales por teléfono, en persona era insoportable pero no llegaba a molestarme como hace unos momentos. Desde que recuerdo siempre tuvo ese carácter tan amistoso, simpático; simpre de buen humor y compañero con los demás. Lo conocí en el primario y desde entonces fuimos inseparables, por más que pareciéramos el ying y el yang nos complementábamos bien juntos. Ni hablar todo lo que había recorrido nuestra amistad hasta ahora. Nos ayudábamos en todo inclusive en el amor, ¡habíamos perdido la virginidad el mismo día, en la misma habitación y en la misma cama! Claro que no fue con él, no me atrevería a tocarle un solo pelo por más que necesite desahogarme o fuera el ultimo culo de la tierra, esa vez habíamos invitado a dos chicas a salir y bueno ni siquiera hayamos salido a bailar como supuestamente haríamos. Las hormonas y el alcohol eran buenas aliadas.  
Claro que eso fue antes de declararme homosexual. Obvio que antes de declararme como tal, tuve que primero experimentar de los dos lados, y gran sorpresa fue al enterarme que mi mejor amigo Turles también estaba probando de ambos carriles; se declaró abiertamente pan…¿pansexual era? no recuerdo. Aunque válgame la redundancia él siempre había sido muy liberal con su vida.  
Bien, en una hora estaría aquí el idiota que se hacía llamar mi mejor amigo, aunque hubiera dicho una hora él tenía la manía de llegar a tiempo a todos lados y si podía llegar mucho antes de eso, mejor. Apostaría a que él ya había sacado su auto y venia directo para acá. El moreno vivía en esta ciudad hace una semana, ambos habíamos sido trasladados de zona y habíamos visto la posibilidad de mudarnos aquí dado que los alquileres eran mucho más económicos.  
No ordenaría la casa pero si me cambiaria de ropa. Busque entre mis bolsos de viaje algo para vestime, pero la maldita cerradura de uno de mis bolsos se había roto. Suspire cansado de mi mala suerte y tome una tijera de la mochila de mano; intentando abrir el cierre rompí más toda la cremallera y ahora sin importarme lo caro del bolso, decidí rasgarlo por completo y asi abrirlo.  
Había encontrado una camisa color bordo, una campera y un jean algo casual. Pero antes de ponerme la camisa, el timbre sonó y no me apresure en absoluto en abrirle al tarado de cabellera alborotada.  
— infeliz te dije que vinieras en una hora. ¿Te rompiste la cabeza de chiquito que no sabes la hora?… ¡uh, lo siento mucho señor! — pensando que era mi compañero el que tocaba no contuve mi vocabulario, si no después de ver quien era en realidad; el dueño del departamento. Aquel bajito y bigotudo hombre me miraba con ojos ofuscados y ofendidos, sin mencionar que podría desalojarme con firmar un par de papeles en este instante.  
—para su información señor, esta cicatriz requirió treinta puntos y que mi madre dejara todos nuestro ahorros en la cirugía. —lo que me faltaba, que de verdad el dueño de este basurero si se halla roto el coco de niño. — ¿a usted le parece cosa de gracia?  
— no señor vera… pensé que era un amigo el que tocaba y el sí, este disculpe y lamento lo que paso, no tenía idea. —hable intentando disculparme, sería un verdadero colmo tener que mudarme otra vez porque el dueño me odie.  
— está bien, ya no importa. Vine para recordarle que los lavaderos estarán cerrados por reparación. Si quiere lavar su ropa deberá ir al local de enfrente… buenas noches y que no se repita. — su mirada de asco no la pase desapercibida, pero poco me importo.  
Me di la vuelta para ir directo a la cocina y tomar otra cerveza, pero el irritante chistido del timbre volvió a sonar. Trate de tranquilizarme, no será que el enano se halla olvidado de decirme algo y yo lo ataque por estar en un manojo de nervios. Abrí la puerta y me alivie un poco al encontrarme con compañero intentando contener su risa, lo cual no pudo resistir más y carcajeo bromista en mi cara.  
— ¡con que el gerente del hotel es un tardo! — hablo gritándolo y riéndose sin parar. — ¡che, bonita casa! ¿Acogedora no? — dijo burlándose de el reducido espacio. — ya enserio, mi casa también es chica y cuando me dicen que es “acogedora” yo les digo que la casa será chica, pero el corazón es grande. — no había entendido en concepto pero lo deje entrar de todos modos.  
— ¿corazón grande en qué sentido? — pregunte extrañado.  
— eh… no se lo escuche por ahí. No desempacaste un carajo, ¿Por qué? Te tenía como un tipo trabajador. — nos miramos y levante mi ceja por la mentira que era.  
— no te burles… bueno. ¿A dónde vamos a salir esta noche? — pregunte ya más relajado.  
— contigo asi vestido, a ninguna parte… —me señalo la camisa y se rio para sí mismo.  
— ¿Cómo, por qué? No tengo puesto nada raro voy casual. — hable defendiendo mi conjunto común y corriente; mientras que el pasaba por la sala de estar hasta llegar a la cocina y revisar la heladera.  
— la camisa… — dijo con gesto desaprobatorio mientras devoraba mis únicas reservas de comida.  
— ¿Qué tiene la camisa? ¿Es fea? Era nueva y la quería estrenar en algún momento. — no entendía cuál era el problema con la camisa.  
— no, no la camisa es bonita me gusta, pero justo a vos no te queda bien. — hablo con un trozo de pizza en la boca, la única comida que había traído de mi casa; para luego poner un gesto asqueado ¿y a este que le pasaba? ¿Acaso no le gustaba la pizza? pero pareció que dejo de importarle, por que al terminar la porción que tenía en la mano, tomo otra y prosiguió comiendo.  
— ¿tenés un problema con el bordo? — dije extendiendo mis brazos para que la apreciara mejor.  
— no, no. el bordo me encanta. ¡Pero no en ti, te queda horrible! — parecía inocente al mirarme, con esa porción y la siguiente. — mmmh… Broly. ¿Este queso se pudrió o qué? Tiene sabor raro. — me cambio de tema.  
— ¿no hay nada que te venga bien? — exprese alzando la voz. — además no es queso. Es ananá. — me volví a arrodillar frente al bolso ahora inservible, buscando otra camisa que ponerme. Aunque para mi mala suerte, yo no acostumbraba a usar camisa.  
— ¿¡Ananá!? ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerle ananá a una pizza? ¡Es como el chocolate y las pasas! ¡A nadie le gustan las pasas! — a pesar del escándalo que hacia como reina drama, el muy idiota termino comiéndose la pizza agridulce que tanto había criticado.  
— ¿quieres dejar de cambiar de tema? Decime que me pongo si tanto odias la camisa. — veía en el reloj de mi celular como los minutos pasaban y aun no salíamos de mi departamento.  
— no odio la camisa, la camisa esta buena. Vos la afeas que es distinto. — dijo ya con el ultimo trozo de la pizza agridulce en la boca. — ¿y si cambiamos de camisa? Te doy la mía blanca por la tuya bordo. A mí sí me queda bien el bordo.  
— si dale ya no me importa; quiero salir de este lugar de una buena vez. — acepto su oferta desabrochándomela y extendiéndosela en un bollo arrugado. No tarde nada en abrochar la camisa blanca de mi compañero y mostrándosela. — ahora no me vengas a decir que tenés problemas con el blanco. — dije sentenciando.  
— me guardo mis comentarios. Pero ante todo te queda bien; tenés suerte que los dos seamos de tener mucha espalda. —dijo con mi camisa ya puesta; al maldito parecía que todo le iba bien.  
— no por nada somos amigos. Un pobre sabe con quién juntarse… —dije a modo de burla sonriéndole.  
— y jamás me devuelves nada. Ni ropa, ni nada. ¿Y qué paso con las películas que te preste hace un año? ¿Ni dios lo sabe no? —dijo mientras nos encaminábamos a la salida del departamento.  
Después de mucho caminar por la vida nocturna que nos ofrecía la ciudad, decidimos tomar algo en un café restaurante, justo en frente de donde vivía Turles. No teníamos muchas ganas de ir a una bailanta, por más que sea viernes y la noche daba para más, nos sentíamos cansados los dos. Todo esto de la mudanza y la nueva ciudad nos tenían agobiados, o quizá era una muestra del mundo tan adulto que aún nos esperaba, y yo a estas alturas del partido me sentía un veterano frente a los jovencitos que salían a bailar.  
Me di cuenta que este restaurante de buenas vibras quedaba de paso a mi trabajo, mentalmente ya formaba una rutina semanal de ida y vuelta por el lugar tan sereno y cómodo. Ocupaba toda la esquina siendo un salón muy largo, de apariencia algo elegante pero no demasiado. Sus mesas eran casi todas de madera rojiza y luces amarillas. Era un bonito lugar sin dudas.  
— bueno traje por esta ocasión la billetera bien cargada, aunque eso no importa mucho, este lugar es más barato que comer en restaurante de comida rápida. — hablo mientras elegía de la carta. —hey quiero una buena cena, abundante. ¿Te parece si empezamos con unas pastas? Es un restaurante italiano después de todo.   
Y asi se hizo. Comimos como entrada un excelente plato de pastas frescas y salsa, le siguió la exquisita carne a la parrilla y por último los postres… mi parte favorita. No podíamos decidir entre las tortas exhibidas, todas se veían por igual deliciosas y por sobre todo tentadoras. Asique fue fácil decir que queríamos una muestra (porción) de todas ellas y una buena taza de café.  
La pobre camarera de pelo cian tuvo que hacer como mínimo tres viajes y fue extraño para los pocos comensales que quedaban para esta hora, ver como dos tipos grandotes se comían semejante cantidad de comida sin problemas. Temí por un momento ver aun tanta cantidad de tortas en la mesa y que el local cierre, pero al parecer estaba abierto las veinticuatro horas del día; aunque me pareciese extraño el que un restaurante este abierto a semejantes horas.  
— deben tener como esclavos a los cocineros. No vi a ninguno irse a su casa desde que estamos acá. — hable trivialmente mientras probaba el tiramisú.  
— eso es porque estas de espalda a la salida de los empleados. — hablo con la boca llena. — y perdiéndote a los bombones que salen… — me señalo con la cabeza el que mirara a una chica de pelo corto rubio, ojos grises y conjunto sencillo salir por la puerta.  
— Es bonita… — rápido perdí el interés en ella y continúe comiendo.  
— ¿pedimos otro café? Me estoy atragantando con las tortas. — comento el mirando a otra muchacha camarera llevar en la charola unos cafés para una pareja en el fondo.  
— llamala y pedí dos cafés capuchinos, y quizás le puedas sacarle el número. — hable sonriente.  
— ¿es una apuesta? Puedo sacarle el número hasta a una casada. — hablo divertido preparándose para un reto.  
— no tienes vergüenza hermano, apostemos entonces. Si no consigues su número, me dejaras a mí el chaleco antibalas que funciona. — dije dando una mordida al imperial ruso frente a mí.  
Esa era la realidad. Habían muy pocos chalecos antibalas en la comisaria y uno de esos pocos lo tenía mi socio y compañero; yo había llegado tarde al momento de repartilos y me había quedado con uno que simulaba serlo, pero que no lo era.  
Hizo señales para que la pelinegra de ojos oscuros y pelo atado se acercara a pedir nuestra orden. En un mínimo de interés por ella, pude darme cuenta de su anillo de casada en su mano blanca; seguramente era recién casada. Sin más retrasos continúe comiendo, ganando terreno con las tortas a nuestro alrededor.  
— alerta casada. Fijate por donde caminas con esa chica. — hable al notar la ausencia de la camarera.  
— ¿ni te fijaste no? me rechazo como a un perro de calle. — hablo riendo, al parecer nada en la vida podría cambiar su actitud positiva. Abecés lo envidiaba.  
— eso es triste teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de perros que se mojan en la lluvia. — cambie de tema rotundamente.  
— si ya sé que es un tema triste el de los perros pero… ahg. Ya no importa dejalo asi, de todas formas las prefiero más… — lo interrumpí.  
— ¿sumisas? — levante la mirada y el asintió riendo. — igual que los golpeadores. — ups. Había tocado un tema delicado.  
— No me compares Broly… — hablo con un trozo de rogel en la boca y continuo. — odio cuando esos temas salen en el noticiero sabes… me recuerda cuando vivía con mi madre y ese infeliz.  
— lo siento. No medí mis palabras pero… — la pelinegra se hizo presente ya con nuestros cafés en bandeja. — me gustaría brindar con un capuchino porque ese hombre no vuelva a salir de la cárcel. — hable con mi taza caliente en la mano.  
— que buda, dios y alá te escuchen mi amigo. — chocamos las tazas ya más relajados.  
— ¿hey porque a ti te hicieron dibujitos? Yo también quiero unos corazoncitos en mi taza, no se vale. — dijo comparando su taza común y la mía con formas delicadas en alla, unos corazoncitos bien hechos con alguna especie de salsa de chocolate, lucían bonitos, demasiado para un café común. Además, Turles y yo habíamos pedido exactamente el mismo café, ¿Por qué solo a mí me han hecho formas de corazón sobre la espuma?

Continuara…

**Author's Note:**

> espero que les halla gustado, cualquie cosa no duden en comentar, sus rw me me inspiran a seguir.
> 
> este fic esta publicado y termiado en la pagina de Amor Yaoi, y yo soy su respectiva autora.
> 
> Ricci~


End file.
